


Your Hands are Mine

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, xfpornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Mulder walks in on Scully fantasizing about him and she invites him to join. MSR Smut for the December/January Porn Battle.





	Your Hands are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the December/January Porn Battle by xfpornbattle on Tumblr. I used the prompt: Scully walks in on Mulder masturbating (or vice versa, author's choice) and as soon as their eyes meet: instant orgasm.

Tonight, sleep evaded her. Though this was different than the countless nights she spent tossing and turning in worry or frustration. Well, she was frustrated, the aching in her core reminded her of that fact.

Sometimes Mulder drove her crazy. Today was no different. Not in the ‘Scully, what do you mean you don’t know the difference between Sasquatch and the Chupacabra’ crazy, but the ‘invade her personal space all day, reminding her what an attractive man he is as he flirts relentlessly with her’ crazy. God, did he realize how much he touched her today? She could still feel his body heat lingering on her. The way he looked at her made her feel naked while all her clothes were on.

She let her head loll to the side and saw 11:42 reflected back at her in bright neon red. There was no use in prolonging the inevitable. With a sigh, she snuck a hand down the front of her shorts and cupped her sex, only to be reaffirmed what she already knew; she was soaking wet.

She hadn’t seen Mulder in over an hour, but he had that much of an effect on her. She didn’t know when he figured that out, but he must’ve recently because it sure felt like he did everything in his power to turn her on. She circled her clit with her middle finger as she remembered what happened when they got to the motel earlier tonight.

They’d been eating dinner in his room when she tripped. It was an accident, they both knew that, but the position was suggestive nonetheless. He’d been sitting on the edge of the bed, undoing his tie, and she slid on an unstable section of the carpet. This resulted in her falling in between his spread legs and falling directly on him, flush front to front.

He immediately reached out to catch her, which only resulted in pulling her closer to him. To be honest she was a little embarrassed. He wasn’t even hard, but just feeling the bulge of his penis against her crotch sent an immediate gush of arousal to her core. He laughed at the situation and she felt the vibrations throughout her entire body. “I always dreamed of you throwing yourself at me Scully, but this was a little dramatic.” He rubbed her back up and down in a soothing gesture.

She remembered vividly how his hands felt on her back as she tried to reenact the sensation on her clit. All she had wanted to do in that moment was move up and straddle him. Rock his goddamn world. She gasped as she plunged her fingers into her tight heat. An idea struck her and she quickly shimmied her shorts down her legs as she moved positions.

She hadn’t done this since she was in college, but right now all she wanted was sensation of something between her legs. She got on her knees on the bed and bunched up a pillow, folding it in half so it was more taut. She moved her legs so that she was straddling it before taking a moment to whip off her shirt. Now there was nothing separating her bare skin from the night air and she felt invincible. She pinched her nipples, biting her lip to suppress a moan as her hands continued their descent down her body.

When her fingers came in contact with her clit, she sank her full weight down onto the pillow. The sensation of her arousal rubbing against the cotton of the pillowcase felt taboo, but she didn’t care. She left one hand there, circling her clit as the other returned to her breast, playing with her aching nipples.

Slowly, she started rocking her hips back and forth, squeezing her thighs together to maximize the friction as much as possible. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she let her fantasy mix with the sensations she was feeling. The cotton underneath her disappeared and morphed into Mulder, staring at her in pure rapture as he moved in between her thighs. No longer were her hands playing with herself, but they became his. It was Mulder tweaking, pinching, rubbing, _fucking_ her.

This was her routine. Making love to a figment of her imagination until the convulsions of her orgasms opened her eyes to reveal the empty night surrounding her. It was hard for her to muffle the sounds of her pleasure, the object of her affection just being a wall away.

God, this felt so good.

She wished she knew _exactly_ what his face would look like as she took everything he had to offer. Would his eyes flutter shut in arousal, would his mouth gape open, would he fuck her until she couldn’t tell the difference between her pleasure and his?

A sheet of sweat broke out over her body as she took a moment to bounce lightly on the bed, stopping only when she started to hear the springs creak and the headboard accidentally bumped against the wall. She lifted a hand to her lips and let some saliva drop down to coat the digits before bringing the hand to her nipples, shuddering at the new sensations and temperature. She was close when she started, and her orgasm was building like a storm inside her

Sometimes when she tried hard enough, she could imagine what he’d say to her. “ _That’s it Scully, good girl. You feel incredible.”_ She felt her brow furrow as she picked up her pace a little bit, her hips thrusting rhythmically against the pillow clenched between her thighs. She placed her hands below her on the mattress to steady herself as she felt her orgasm building up.

She hadn’t yet come yet, but she saw the flash of light from behind her eyelids. It wasn’t until she heard “Scully, are you oka-” that she realized it wasn’t fireworks of pleasure erupting, it was the light from Mulder’s room streaming into hers, illuminating her naked form.

Her eyes shot open and immediately locked onto his, only to be met with wide-eyed shock and primal lust. She gasped and tried to cover herself. That’s where she went wrong. One hand slapped up to cover her chest, the other slammed down to cover her pubis. At the same time, she clenched her legs shut, forcing the pillow to rub against her harder as she basked in his appreciative stare.

She came.

Hard.

She didn’t know if it was the sensation overload, or if it was purely from seeing Mulder look at her like _that._ All she knew was as soon as her hands touched herself, her body quivered uncontrollably. As soon as she saw him, his name was on her lips. She meant it to chastise him for barging in on her, but it never had the opportunity to sound that way. Instead, the name rode out her orgasm with her, the syllables riding the waves as her body pulsated. The end result was her crying “Mulder!” as her body fell bonelessly onto the mattress. Her cheek pressing on the sheets as he continued to watch her body undulate and quake against the pillow.

As soon as the last tingles subsided, she sat up, still fully covering herself, and looked at him. It felt like the most loaded eye-contact they’d ever had. “Jesus Christ,” he moaned. _Actually moaned._ She gasped lightly and noticed his hand starting to move. She followed the motion and was rewarded with the sight of Fox Mulder kneading his hard-on through his boxers.

She didn’t know what to say in this moment. She didn’t want him to leave. She didn’t know how to ask him to stay. All she knew was that her body was tingling and she craved him like a drug. So, instead of using her words like she oh-so liked to do. She let her actions speak for her. She let her hands fall away from her body, revealing herself to him. She saw his gaze drop and his adam's apple bob against the skin of his throat. The signs were clear. She wanted him to see her. This was for him.

She sat up on her knees and, with one hand, ripped the pillow from in between her legs and threw the dampened fabric on the floor. His hungry gaze didn’t move away from her for a moment and she was intoxicated at being devoured by him. His palm started to move in a purposeful pumping motion and his breathing started to become audibly ragged. Emboldened by his desire, she eased back onto her ass, and reclined onto her elbows while she faced him. Mulder’s gaze returned to her face in hopeful curiosity, and she did the boldest move of her entire life; she bent her legs and spread herself eagle on the bed. Spread herself completely open right in front of him.

He squeezed his shaft, as if to prevent an orgasm, and groaned so loudly she swore she felt it in her clit. Then he fucking _licked his lips_ , and she was done beating around the bush. “I’m done fantasizing. I want to feel you inside me,” her voice was low and smooth like honey. She was impressed with herself because she felt so desperate for his touch she could die. That’s all Mulder needed to hear as he took the final few steps to the bed and climbed up. They didn’t need foreplay, they didn’t need a preamble, they just needed each other. Now.

She sat up and practically ripped his boxers down, freeing his leaking cock. As she grabbed his shaft in her hand, giving it a few exploratory strokes, he clutched the back of her neck and pulled her in for a soul quaking kiss. She actually whimpered into his mouth and she felt his cock twitch in her hand.

They stayed like that for a minute before she fell onto her back and wrapped her legs around his middle. “Are you sure?” he asked breathless.

She laughed at him as she ground her swollen lips against his erection, simultaneously eliciting a smile and a moan. “Do I seem unsure to you?” she teased.

In response, he eased himself into her, filling her to the brim with his arousal. She felt all her breath leave her lungs as her hands shot out to clutch at him. “Oh god, yes,” she cried.

He kissed her as he found a rhythm that worked for both of them. “Scully, you feel so good,” he panted between thrusts. One hand came between them and he kneaded her breast, tweaking and pinching her nipples just as she’d imagined he would.

With every thrust she felt him hitting her cervix, almost painful in how much he stretched her, but she finally felt full and the sensation was overwhelming. Every hair on her body was standing on edge with arousal. He was being extra careful to rub against her clit and her g-spot as much as he could, grinding against her as his balls smashed against the flesh of her ass. She was drunk from the way his abdomen felt sliding against hers and she felt that familiar coiling build up in her gut.

“Fuck, please, Mulder,” she pleaded, bucking against him with unrestrained force.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he groaned, picking up the pace alongside her. “I was getting hard hearing you from the otherside of the wall, but I thought I had to be making it up,” he teased between kisses he was littering all over her skin. “Do you know-” _Cheeks_ “-how fucking hot-” _Jaw_ “-you looked-” _Neck_ “-fucking yourself?” _Collarbone_ “I almost came-” _Left Breast_ “-when you cried my name” _Right Breast._

Scully felt the second orgasm crash over her like a wave, she trapped him between her legs like a vice as her nails scratched down his back. She didn’t even know what the sounds were coming from her lips. Was she screaming? Moaning? Calling to God? Praising the one in front of her?

Her orgasm continued as he slammed into her for a final few times as hard as he could until he stilled inside her, pushing himself as deep as he could go as he growled in release. She felt breathless, weightless, and limbless, entirely spent to pleasure.

Mulder gently eased himself out of her and laid against her side, panting in time with her. He raised a hand up and brushed a few strands of damp hair away from her face. She let her head fall to face him and she was met with a beaming smile. “You are so incredible.”

She smiled at his praise and reached up to hold his hand. “And you are so much better than I fantasized you’d be.”


End file.
